Sora's date crash
by phoenixoftrinity
Summary: Sora tries to ruin the date between Riku and Kairi disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sora, Riku, or Kairi and I do not own Olive Garden...Please give me a review I need some help with this
1. Chapter 1

Sora's House

Sora – Hey Kairi ( flipping through channels on TV)

Kairi – Yeeees (getting aggravated at Sora for turning the TV repeatedly)

Sora – (Still flipping the channels) I was wondering

Kairi – (Grinding her teeth) Yes…. And I was wondering could you stop turning the channel

Sora – (Still flipping channels) UHHHH NO

Kairi – But… we're going to miss "_What's The Deal with Kakashi"_

Sora – But… but … I don't care

Kairi – (Bursting with rage) drop the fucking remote

Sora – (Laughing looking at Kairi then turning back to the TV)

Bitch pllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassse!!!

Kairi– ( Running in Sora's room then coming down with something in her hand)Hay SOOOOOOORRRRRA…look at what I have

Sora– (Looking in Horror) It's my autographed picture of me and Riku at Castle Oblivion

…you bitch

Kairi– (Smiling) Drop the remote or this gay picture of yours gets it

Sora– (Jumping on the table pulling out his key blade) Never!!!

Kairi– Suit yourself (ripping the picture) Ooooops

Sora– (on his knees looking at the decimated remains of his picture)

KINNNNNNNNGDOM HEEARTS!!!!!!

Kairi– (Snatching the remote) Give me that you fag (Kicking him in the stomach)

Sora– ( Scrambling to get up) I'm going to Riku's house

Kairi– Uhhhh nope

Sora – Why… why not

Kairi – Because…well( doorbell rings) I'll show you (opening the door) Hi Riku

Sora – What…Riku

Riku – Hi Kairi ready for our date

Sora – (thinking in Fear) Riku + Kairi Riku and Kairi not Riku and Sora…

Oh no (pulling himself together) Hay Riku where you going

Riku – Not that its your concern but where going to the _Olive Garden_

Sora – Why there

Kairi – because when you're their your family (laughing as they walked off)

Sora – What does that mean…(figuring it out) NOOOOOOOOOOO I want let them


	2. Chapter 2

OLIVE GARDEN

(Sora walks in and sees Riku and Kairi at their table and guesses he has to mess their date up before they really become family)

Sora- Hey waiter can I speak to you

Waiter- YEEEEES

Sora- Can I get a table next to that one

Waiter- Yes sir but I need a reservation…name please

Sora- Name well I don't have one

Waiter- (Hitting him with the list of reservations) Then get out

(Sora slapping him with the reservations then dragging him into the bathroom and stealing his clothes, then walking toward the table where Riku and Kairi are dining)

Riku- Where's that damn waiter

Kairi- Calm down here he comes now

Riku- about damn time

Sora- (Walking up with a fake mustache and a high pitch voice) May I take your order sir and bitch

Riku- (Balling his fist) What did you just say

Sora- (Sweating) Sir and Miizz I'm incredibly sorry

Riku- That's what I thought you said Kairi you can order first

Kairi- (Looking at the menu) I'll have…everything

Sora and Riku- Everything

Riku- (Taking out his wallet) Let me see 5…10…15…Oh shit I'll have a steak and fries

Kairi- That's all

Riku- (whispering) That's all I can afford

Sora- Excuse me while a fetch your symphony of lunches (walking away into the kitchen) If I was Riku's bitch instead of Kairi he can do me for barely anything

(10 minutes later he came back with the order of everything)

Sora- (Out of breath) I…got…your order…huh

Kairi- O.K. now waiter you can live while Riku enjoys his steak

Sora- (Jumping over the table, putting the steak in Kairi face) I got yo steak (Looking at Riku about to explode) UH OHHHH… I got an idea food fight (Running out the door)

Riku- (Running after Sora being stopped by the manager, Axel) What's this

Axel- Commit it to memory Mwa ha ha ha I want my money(Handing Riku the check)

Riku- What(Getting on hit knees) $512.98….KINGDOM HEARTS!!!

Sora- YES I did it Sora the date crasher on the job( Being stopped by Kairi) Oh no…hey Kairi

Kairi- Your ruined my date (Kicking him in his area over and over again) how you like that gay boy (dragging him to Riku house)

Sora- Where are you taking me

Kairi- I'm gonna tell Riku

Sora- no please stop(trying to get loose)Noooo stop!

Riku- (walking in the door seeing Sora and Kiari) Sora you bitch punching him in the stomach

Sora- Yes Riku faster…I mean NOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
